The present invention concerns the suspension of an axle of a towed agricultural utility vehicle or implement.
From DE-A-197 25 699, a large round baler is disclosed whose wheels engage the ends of an axle, free to rotate, where the axle is connected on each side by means of a leaf spring configured as an arm connected to the frame of the baler so as to pivot vertically against the resistance of a damper element at the opposite end of the spring from the pivot connection of the leaf spring to the frame. The pivot connection of the leaf spring to the frame is formed by an eye on the leaf spring and a pin. The springs are used simultaneously for preventing movement in the sideways direction of the axle and of the wheels.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that on the basis of the varying conditions of the ground, the wheels on each side are accelerated at different rates and the springs are deflected to differing degrees, so that the axle does not always remain parallel to the pivot axis that extends through the bearings and thereby applies loads to the bearings.
According to the present invention there is provided an improved suspension for an axle assembly.
An object of the invention is to provide a suspended axle assembly constructed so as to eliminate loading to the bearings mounting spaced arms of the assembly to a vehicle frame.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide spherical or self-aligning bearings for mounting the arms, which are fixed to the ground wheel axle, to the vehicle frame.
Another object in accordance with a second embodiment of the invention is to provide bearings embodying resilient members which deflect so as to avoid undue loading of the bearings.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.